poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island is the second Earthworm Jim/Scooby-Doo crossover produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot The members of Mystery, Inc. go their separate ways after becoming bored of mystery solving. Daphne Blake, along with Fred Jones, starts running a successful television series. Velma Dinkley becomes the proprietor of a mystery bookstore, and Scooby-Doo and his owner Shaggy Rogers bounce from job to job. For Daphne's birthday, Fred decides to get the gang(along with Earthworm Jim , Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott ,Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and The Smurfs) back together for a road trip while Daphne is filming her show. After encountering a lot of fake monsters, the gang finally arrives in New Orleans. They are soon invited by a young woman named Lena Dupree to visit Moonscar Island, her employer's home, which is allegedly haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar. Although the gang is skeptical, they go with Lena, to whom Fred has taken a fancy. On the island, the gang meets Lena's employer Simone Lenoir as well as the ferryman Jacques and Simone's gardener Beau Neville, to whom Daphne takes a fancy. They also meet Snakebite Scruggs, an ill-natured fisherman, and his hunting pig, Mojo. The gang sets out to prove that the "ghost" is a fake. Scooby,Shaggy, Earthworm Jim, Peter, Snott, Alvin, Simon and Theodore are chased by Mojo and end up falling into a big hole, where they encounter the ghost and reanimated corpse of Morgan Moonscar. By the time the rest of the gang comes to investigate, Moonscar is not around. Simone invites the gang to her house to stay for the night. As the gang is dressing up for dinner, Shaggy sees the ghost of a Confederate colonel in the mirror; Simone explains that the island was a temporary headquarters for a Confederate regiment during the American Civil War. Due to Scooby's antagonism to Simone's cats, he, Shaggy, Earthworm Jim, Peter, Snott, Alvin, Simon and Theodore eat in the Mystery Machine, but find the food spicy and get some water from the lake, where an army of zombies emerge. Shaggy's bad driving gets the Mystery Machine stuck in the mud, forcing him,Earthworm Jim, Peter, Snott, Alvin, Simon,Theodore and Scooby to flee on foot. Fred,Daphne,Princess What's-Her-Name, The Smurfs, Dave, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor find the Mystery Machine, but no sign of Shaggy and Scooby. They argue about each other's supposed love interests and come across Scooby, Shaggy,Earthworm Jim, Peter, Snott, Alvin, Simon and Theodore. They manage to capture a zombie, which is revealed to be real(much to our heroes' horror). As the zombies swarm around them, the gang splits in panic. Elsewhere, Scooby, Shaggy,Earthworm Jim, Peter, Snott, Alvin, Simon and Theodore discover wax voodoo dolls that look like Fred, Velma and Daphne, and they play with them, causing their friends to undertake a series of involuntary actions for a short time until they leave after disturbing a nest of bats. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Princess What's-Her-Name, The Smurfs, Dave, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Beau return to Simone's house and discover a secret passage under the staircase. They find Lena, who tells them that the zombies took Simone away. Daphne, Fred, Velma, Princess What's-Her-Name, The Smurfs, Dave, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Lena and Beau find a secret chamber for voodoo rituals, where Velma finds footprints of Simone's heels and interrogates Lena about the story. Simone then appears, and she and Lena use voodoo dolls to trap the gang in the chamber. They reveal themselves to be evil cat creatures. It's also revealed that Evil the Cat and Henchrat are working for them. Simone tells them that hundreds of years ago, she and Lena were part of a group of settlers who were devoted to a cat god. The vengeful Lena and Simone asked their cat god to curse Morgan Moonscar and his pirate crew, who had chased the settlers into the bayou and were killed by alligators. Their wish was granted and they killed the pirates, but the curse caused the duo to become cat creatures permanently, requiring that they drain life forces to preserve their immortality. They also gave Jacques immortality so they had a ferryman to bring them more victims. The zombies' intent was to warn the gang to leave to escape their fate. By now, Jacques has transformed into his werecat form, and started chasing Shaggy, Scooby, Earthworm Jim, Peter, Snott, Alvin, Simon and Theodore. After catching them, the zombies then appear and pin Jacques to the ground, giving Scooby and Shaggy their chance to escape. The eight of them accidentally tumble into the cave, interrupting the draining ceremony and distracting the cat creatures. Velma quickly unties herself and creates voodoo dolls of Lena and Simone to interrupt their ritual. At the same time, Evil the Cat tries to take Jim's supersuit. The Chipmunks and Chipettes tell them to leave Jim's suit alone. However, Evil the Cat insults the Chipmunks. Dave and Brainy then lecures Evil to leave Jim's supersuit alone because it's a part of his trademark. Just as The Smurfs are about to toss Brainy far away, Peter then says,"I will not let you hurt The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, The Smurfs and Jim!", as he transforms into Monster Peter and mangles the two villains in a brawling cloud, who retreat, vowing revenge on our heroes, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes and The Smurfs. Jim then tickles Peter on the foot, reverting him back to normal. When they are finally cornered, the cat creatures' curse expires, causing Simone, Lena and Jacques to disintegrate, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. Beau is then revealed to be an undercover police officer sent to investigate the disappearances on the island. Daphne offers Beau a chance to guest-star on her show and discuss the adventure. The next morning, Fred and Daphne become a couple again and everyone leaves the island via ferry to head back to town, while Earthworm Jim and his friends head back to Terlawk and The Smurfs head back to Smurf Villiage. A post-credits scene shows Scooby making peace with some of Simone's cats by giving them a saucer of milk. Trivia *Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, The Smurfs, Evil the Cat and Henchrat will guest star in this film. *Evil the Cat and Henchrat will work for Simone Lenior, Lena Dupree, and Jacques in this film. *This is the final Earthworm Jim/Scooby-Doo crossover to feature The Chipmunks and Dave Seville, as well as the only one to feature The Chipettes. They will be replaced by Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Speedy Gonzales in the next film, Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. * Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Earthworm Jim/Hanna-Barbera crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Horror-comedy films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Halloween Movies